MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/1 December 2015
11:56 ----> :} 11:56 Unfortunately, wrong button for screenshot 12:04 Still no music in your userpage 12:13 As I said, it may take a while to play. 12:13 You can hear other things through Chrome, right? 12:20 I can still hear videos 12:21 Dunno then. 12:21 Perhaps it's Flash Player. 12:21 Because YouTube uses HTML5, but that old embedded player uses Flash. 12:22 Try updating Flash Player. 12:25 . 12:25 .. 12:25 ... 12:25 Greetings Mortals 12:25 Greeting 12:25 Hello everyone 12:25 Seems like i should test Planet Crash 12:25 *Clash 12:26 Hello 12:32 I wonder if it's just a compilation 12:33 Ditto 12:34 Until then... 12:34 Gonna watch some vids 12:46 Gonna kill baddies in GMod 12:47 Reminds me. 12:47 I need to see if GMod can run in this piece of shit Lenovo H3O. 12:50 ? 12:52 Hi! 12:53 Hello 12:54 Hi 12:54 How are you? 12:55 I'm fine, thanks 12:56 Sick 01:00 Sorry to hear that !Tou 01:00 *@Tou 01:02 Hello\ 01:02 Hello 01:03 Hello 01:03 Why is Gudine bluer than usual? 01:03 It's fine, at least I stay in home :p 01:03 because it's Gudine 01:03 :} 01:04 Because we're in december 01:04 Needa ask doom to make my text icier 01:06 I know Windindi's avatar is a Kyogre, but everytime I see it, I think it's Sonic Unleashed cover 01:11 Since chat is ded, I'm gonna play some Isaac 01:11 oK 01:12 User blog:Windindi/Nintendo vs. Capcom's You Speak! 01:12 bbl 01:43 hello boss 01:43 Haha. 01:44 The electrics were turned off :P 01:45 I can make your text icier if you want. 01:45 Pls make it 01:46 Any particular hex? 01:46 D4F0FF 01:47 This? 01:48 Chilly. 01:49 Any luck with YoutubePlayer on your end? 01:49 Because it's nothing to do with admin accounts as I tested it with Optimal. 01:49 It may be related to Flash Player. 01:50 Hi. 01:50 Hai! 01:51 Hello 01:51 @Plas gonna test it on firefox 01:54 What the heck is Monster Hunter? 01:54 Some game i guess 01:54 Hi 01:54 Proly related to hunting monsters 01:54 Not sure why Windi wants to include it 01:55 Monster Hunter Ultimate 01:55 Quite some people like it 01:55 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_Hunter 01:55 Metroid Prime Federation Force will be based from Monster Hunter Ultimate 01:55 Oh it's Capcom 01:56 Capcum 01:56 :} 01:56 I thaught it was some anime Windindi liked 01:56 Oh, Gudine :p 01:56 *You're so naughty 01:56 ... 01:56 Aye 01:56 My text color already changed 01:57 (plasbot): No gifts for you, bastud. 01:57 * (plasmo) 01:57 * GazpachoMasterX doesn't notice the diffrence in Gudine's text 01:57 Refresh 01:57 Still blue 01:58 Try clearing yer cache 01:58 @Plas your music is playing on firefox for me 01:59 Is fokin blue 01:59 Not on chrome tho 01:59 Wait 01:59 Ignore that last phrase 01:59 Still blue 01:59 My text is ice blue 02:00 So it's a Chrome problem then. 02:00 What's your Chrome version? 02:00 Gotta Miracle Trade in Pokémon 02:00 46.0.2490.86 02:01 Version 46.0.2490.86 m 02:01 (Get a lot of Zigzagoon) 02:01 Hrm. 02:01 Can I set some tunes for my page? 02:01 Of course. 02:01 As I suggested before, try downloading Flash Player and then disabling Chrome's. 02:01 Ok 02:02 Chrome will then use the system Flash Player, to my knowledge. 02:02 The flash player page only has links to download for chrome 02:03 Weird... 02:03 I've tried Opera and still nothing 02:03 Guess which Pokémon will I get in the Miracle Trade ? :p 02:03 (wario) 02:04 Wario is not a Pokémon :p 02:04 1st Miracle Trade 02:04 (batman) 02:04 (troll) 02:04 Get Chinchou 02:05 2nd attempt 02:05 Triple Chinchou 02:06 2nd trader is a japanese 02:06 Eevee 02:07 Too bad Gaz, you lose 02:07 (too bad waluigi time) 02:08 3th attempt 02:09 *3rd 02:09 Kricketune 02:10 4rd attempt 02:11 Zigzagoon 02:11 (lol) 02:11 *snapping progress 10%* 02:12 5th attempt 02:12 Scatterbug 02:14 6th attempt 02:15 Hello 02:15 Ralts 02:15 Hello 02:15 7th attempt 02:16 Ralts again 02:16 (lol) 02:18 8th attempt; Larvitar 02:18 9th attempt 02:19 Foongus 02:19 10th attempt 02:20 Wurmple 02:20 11th attempt 02:21 Brb 2015 12 01